


I Might Just Disappear

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperion's medical staff sucks, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaughn is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small hiccuping laugh escaped Rhys and he shifted so he could look at the shorter man. Vaughn looked back at him with a smile, waggling his eyebrows to get the other to laugh again. Rhys wiped his eyes with his flesh hand and sighed. The accountant always knew how to make him laugh even when he was in the worst of moods. Rhys touched their foreheads together and sighed, rubbing their noses together.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Vaughn makes Rhys feel better after a shitty day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Just Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I've been working on this since like, April 30th. Damn you finals >3>;  
> Plus side, it's cute and I like how it came out. Vaughn is an excellent "brofriend" lol

Vaughn knew Rhys had a shitty day as soon as he walked into the apartment. Rhys’ favored hexagon patterned vest was thrown carelessly over the couch and his boots were kicked haphazardly off at the door. The accountant set his briefcase down on the kitchen counter and picked up Rhys’ discarded clothing.

He made his way quietly back toward their bedrooms, first checking Rhys’ room see if the other was in there. Finding no sign of the taller man, Vaughn hung up the vest and put away the shoes before leaving for his own room. He opened his door, immediately noticing the Rhys shaped lump in the middle of his bed. The smaller man quietly disrobed down to his undershirt and boxers before sitting down next to the man lying face down on his bed.

“Should I ask?” He began, automatically stroking his fingers through Rhys’ unkempt hair.

Rhys murmured something unintelligible into the comforter before turning his head so he could speak clearly. “No… I just… Please, bro?”

Vaughn smiled empathetically and shuffled them so he could hold the taller man. Rhys relaxed almost on contact, pressing his face against Vaughn’s neck and sighing gratefully. Strong arms wrapped around the company man’s middle, pressing him more fully to the account’s front. Vaughn kissed the top of Rhys’ head and snuggled his face against the soft chestnut locks.

“I hate…” Rhys began, voice cracking ever so slightly. “I _hate_ the medical staff here…”

_Oh,_ Vaughn had forgotten yearly physicals were this week. The russet haired accountant looked down at the man in his arms. Rhys was pointedly hiding his face from Vaughn, further confirming that he had likely been crying before Vaughn came home. Sighing, Vaughn stroked his fingers over the company man’s tattoos, starting at his neck, moving down to the slashes along his chest, and finally coming to a stop at the long, crescent moon scar under Rhys’ left pectoral. He soothed his thumb over the scar and kissed the top of Rhys’ head again.

“These are the most beautiful scars in the world…” Vaughn murmured, “They’re your battle scars… A testament to just how amazing and badass you are.”

A small hiccuping laugh escaped Rhys and he shifted so he could look at the shorter man. Vaughn looked back at him with a smile, waggling his eyebrows to get the other to laugh again. Rhys wiped his eyes with his flesh hand and sighed. The accountant always knew how to make him laugh even when he was in the worst of moods. Rhys touched their foreheads together and sighed, rubbing their noses together.

Vaughn snickered and kissed Rhys’ lips gently. Rhys relaxed against the shorter man’s kisses, running his hand through Vaughn’s short hair. He shifted so he could tug Vaughn over him, continuing to kiss him. The accountant ran his fingers his fingers through Rhys’ hair, pressing small nipping kisses against the company man’s jaw.

“Vaughn…” Rhys gasped, tipping his head back into the hands into his hair.

Glancing up at the taller man, Vaughn raised a prominent brow. “This okay, Rhys?”

The chestnut haired man nodded, arching his neck back with a soft whine. Vaughn moved his lips to Rhys’ neck and sucked a small hickey against the column of his throat. Rhys’ flesh hand continued to stroke through Vaughn’s hair while his cybernetic hand clutched the sheets under him. The breathy noises were always the most encouraging to the accountant. His hands stayed busy, curling through Rhys’ hair and running down his heaving chest.

“Vaughn, oh my… Fuck!” The company man groaned, arching to the hand moving dangerously close to the hem of his boxer-briefs.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Vaughn told the other, dipping his hand under the fabric.

Rhys shook his head, lifting his hips to help the shorter man tug the fabric down the company man’s sharp hips. He groaned happily when Vaughn’s fingers brushed over his pubic bone. The accountant smiled against Rhys’ neck and caressed his fingers along his bare thighs, each time moving ever closer to the meet of Rhys’ legs. The lanky man whined and moved Vaughn’s face so he could kiss him fully.

Vaughn’s palm closed over Rhys’ mons and he gently ran his middle finger along his slit. Grunting slightly against Vaughn’s lips, Rhys spread his legs a little wider to offer the other more access. The russet haired man could feel the wetness building against his fingers as he gently rubbed Rhys’ folds.

“Fuck Vaughn… Jesus…” Rhys panted, cheeks heated to a deep rose.

Vaughn pressed his lips to Rhys’ encouragingly. “I’ve got you, bro. I’ve got you.”

Rhys whined against Vaughn’s lips and bucked into his hand. The russet haired man worked his fingers in the ways he knew Rhys loved, continuing to kiss and hold the taller man. Rhys sobbed when Vaughn’s finger pressed inside of him. He covered his eyes with his flesh hand and ground his hips against the shorter man’s palm. The parade of breathy noises and whimpers coming from his best friend sent molten heat straight to Vaughn’s dick.

“Fuck-oh fuck-Vaughn!” Rhys hiccuped, pulling the other up to kiss him sloppily. “Oh-oh my god, Vaughn, I need you.”

Vaughn moaned and circled his thumb against Rhys’ clit. “Let me make you come first.” He panted, pressing his sweaty forehead against Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys practically screamed as Vaughn moved his hand faster against his clit. Heat curled in Rhys’ stomach and down his legs, culminating to a head as his orgasm crashed through him. He bucked his hips against Vaughn’s hand, whining with over sensitivity. The accountant kissed Rhys and pulled his hand back when Rhys wriggled with oversensitivity.

“Oh my… Vaughn…” Rhys panted, looking wrecked. He smiled and curled one of his legs around the shorter man. “P-Please?”

Smiling, Vaughn moved so he was settled between Rhys’ legs. He helped Rhys fully out of his boxers and striped himself as well. He ran his hands over Rhys’ hips and smiled at the taller man. He was ridiculously hard, already leaking pre-come. The company man reached down and curled a loose fist around Vaughn’s cock. He tugged gently and bit his lip excitedly.

“Holy! Oh, god, Rhys…” Vaughn gasped, chuckling slightly.

Rhys just smiled and locked his ankles behind Vaughn’s back. The accountant took the hint and took himself in hand. Balancing on his free hand, he lined himself up and breached Rhys carefully. The wet heat was almost too much and Vaughn had to pause mid thrust. He pulled back and pushed back in, bottoming out with a small groan.

“God damn you always feel so _fucking_ good.” Vaughn hissed, screwing his eyes shut as he began a steady, deep pace.

Rhys moaned hotly in response, tipping his head back against the mattress. He was too overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through him, a litany of compliments and praises falling from his parted lips. Vaughn groaned and lifted one of Rhys’ legs over his shoulder, eliciting a shout from the taller man. He kissed Rhys’ knee and his hand returned to circling his clit as they moved together.

Rhys nearly screamed, arching his back off the bed. “ Vaughn, no! Oh my god! I’m gonna!”

“I know, bro. Come on, let it go.”

Curling his hand around Vaughn’s neck, Rhys pulled the shorter man down for a needy kiss. A few well placed thrusts combined with Vaughn’s hand on his clit sent Rhys over the edge again. He clawed slightly into Vaughn’s shoulder, panting as the waves of sensation crashed through him. Te russet haired man growled under his breath and shook as his own orgasm hit him. He kissed the company man desperately as they both came down from their respective highs.

“Holy shit…” Rhys breathed, slumping back into the mattress.

Vaughn smiled, carefully pulling out and snuggling himself against Rhys’ side. “Feel better?”

“Much better.” Rhys laughed, turning so he could hold Vaughn tightly. “Thanks bro.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fuckinmouthbreather's beautiful art  here  .  
> The title is from the song Ghost by The Mystery Skulls


End file.
